Books and Life Collide
by Kinili
Summary: What happens when the authors of this story go to Hogwarts? What mysteries and adventures await them? Will Nezumi ever stop bouncing up and down? Click to find out!
1. Chapter 1, The Letters

A/N: So, Nezumi and Chosaku wrote the first, and second chapters. I'll write half of the 3rd chapter and the forth. I hope you like it! This is our first story! Feedback is always appriciated!

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_Of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Jones,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Nezumi stared at the letter in her hands in shock. What. The. Heck?!?

Okay, no need to panic; this was obviously a clever (NOT!) ruse. Somebody wanted to trick her into believing that Hogwarts existed, and that she was accepted. It was probably just Cho or Sae. Both of them knew how much she liked that series, and the fact that the third book was arriving that day did nothing to stem her excitement for it.

Meanwhile, Chosaku (Cho to her friends) was staring down at an identical letter, except for the fact that instead of Ms. Jones, it said Ms. Stone. No way, she thought, this is NOT happening. This was merely a juvenile attempt to trick her. It had probably Nezumi's idea. Sae might have helped.

Meanwhile…

Sae: Well I think that-

Joe: Sae? You think…?

Joe: Sae?

Joe: SAE?!

Sae: Nezumi and Cho are going to DIE!!!

Joe: Uh…why?

Sae: They think they're so smart, and that I couldn't tell that they sent it.

Joe: Sent what?

Sae: Nothing. I have to deal with something now. BRB.

Joe: Okay…

Sae and Cho marched over to Nezumi's house, fuming visibly. Obviously they both thought it was Nezumi's idea. As they pounded furiously on the front door, Nezumi had just gotten the answering machine at Sae's house.

"NEZUMI! OPEN UP, WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

"Why are you so angry at ME?" Nezumi yelled, opening the door to let them in, "I know one of YOU sent me the letter!"

"Oh, come ON, Nezumi. We all know it was you." Cho snapped in annoyance.

"It WAS NOT! It was YOU!"

"NO! It was YOU!"

"It was BOTH OF YOU!" Sae screamed.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

All three answered the door and screamed in unison: "WHAT?"

None other than Rubeus Hagrid stood there, looking very bemused. "Er…is this a bad time?"

All three girls blinked and stared. "So…they're real?" Sae said at last in a small voice.

Cho looked a little shaken. "I guess so."

After a moment, Nezumi answered Hagrid's question. "Uh, no, come in!"

"So," the towering figure replied, "you're ready to go then?"

"Umm…no…" Nezumi's voice trailed off.

Hagrid looked astonished. "Yeh mean yeh didn't pack? Didn't yeh read yer letters?"

Sae spoke up. "Well, we read the first page…" All three started to take their letters out.

Hagrid waved off their attempts with a dustbin-sized hand. "No matter. It jus' said I'm ter take you to the Weasley's…yeh know, get accustomed to th' Wizardin' world an' all?" He looked hopefully at them.

"Oh, well, I'll just go and pack then," Cho said.

"And I'll write a note for Mum and Dad," Sae added.

"What about MY Mum and Dad?" Nezumi asked.

"You write to them, and Cho can write to hers."

"I've actually already got letters fer yer parents," Hagrid said slowly.

"Um, okay," Sae said. "We'll just all…go…pack."

"Okay, but be quick about it. Th' portkey leaves in twenty minutes." Hagrid told them.

What's a portkey? All three of them thought, but Cho was the only one who thought to ask. "What's a portkey, Hagrid?"

"It's jus'…a wizardin' device fer getting' around. Yel get used to it."

After ten minutes of frantically throwing anything and everything into large bags, the girls were ready. Physically speaking, of course. Mentally: not yet.

About a minute later, they stood in front of the Burrow. At least, Nezumi, Hagrid, and Cho stood. Sae, on the other hand, was doubled over, clutching her stomach. "Never again," she moaned.

Then the door sprang open and a patch of light spilled out into the yard. The figures of Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs.Weasley stood in the open door.

Mrs.Weasley ran forward. "Oh you poor dears! It must have been such a shock for you! You must be Chosaku, Nezumi, and Saezuru."

"Cho," said Cho, at the same time as Sae said: "Sae."

"Cho and Sae then. Welcome, welcome! Do come in. Cho, you're so skinny!"

"I'm not skinny," Cho muttered. "I'm slender."

"Oh you poor-" Mrs. Weasley began again, but Hermione intervened. "They're probably very hungry Mrs. Weasley," she pointed out, smiling kindly at the three, "why don't we take them in and give them some of the leftovers from dinner?"

"No, no food," Sae groaned. "Never. Any. Food. Again."

"Well, maybe not Sae," Hermione amended. "But I'm sure that Cho and Nezumi are hungry. Ginny, go get the others."

Ginny gave her a thumbs up, and her footsteps could be heard as she pounded up the stairs to the other's bedrooms. "RON! PERCY! FRED! GEORGE! Get down here, they've arrived!"

More pounding, then muffled yelling, and the rest of the Weasley clan stood in the kitchen, peering curiously at the girls.

Ron groaned, "Oh, that's just great! More girls."

The five girls present glared at the redhead, and Nezumi and Ginny both made threatening gestures. Ron shut up.

A/N: Second chapter next week if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2, The Wands

A/N: Well, since I'm going to be very busy, here is the second chapter early. Thanks so much for your interest! Hugs to all the critics!

"DIAGONALLEY!" Nezumi screamed the name as if it were one word. "I can't wait!"

Sae looked positively green. "We're not traveling with a portkey again, are we?" she asked nervously.

"Heavens no!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "We travel by floo powder."

"Joy," Cho muttered sarcastically. "Nezumi and more magic."

Nezumi beamed. "I love magic! I can't wait until I get a wand!"

Nezumi desperately resisted the urge to jump up and down with excitement. Nearby, a glass exploded.

Cho sighed. "Not again."

Nezumi looked contrite. "I didn't MEAN to!"

This had been happening for a little while, since they had gotten to the Weasley home. It seemed that whenever Nezumi was particularly exited, or angry, or disappointed, or any emotion, really, things tended to break. Or get dropped. Or even explode, as in their latest encounter.

Mrs. Weasley got out the floo powder and explained how to use it. "Ready? Go."

"Diagon alley!" Nezumi shouted, and disappeared from view. The others followed swiftly.

It turned out that the Hogwarts Students' vault was closer than anyone had thought to the Gringots counters. Nezumi loved the cart ride. She whizzed back and forth, saying each time they reached the vault: "One Knut, please!"

Cho hid her head in her hands and shook it back and forth. "Why?" she moaned, "WHY?"

Sae got Nezumi's attention and pointedly said, "Uh, Nezumi? Maybe THIS time you should actually get enough to buy your stuff. We want to have time to search through all of the stores, right?"

Nezumi pouted, "But I wanted to go a bunch of times!"

"Nezumi, you've gone FIFTEEN TIMES!"

Their friend sighed, "Fine. But let's go get our wands first, okay?"

"Sure," Cho agreed. "Just as long as you stop going back and forth in that thing. Come on."

Nezumi collected the rest of what she needed, and they left, leaving behind one considerably relieved goblin.

Once outside, Ron led the way to Olivander's, Nezumi bouncing with barely concealed excitement. "I CAN'T WAIT!" she yelled. A window shattered.

They entered the shop. It looked exactly as the girls had always imagined it: dimly lit, empty but for the shelves of wands and the spindly chair, which Sae took.

"Good afternoon." And thus their wand choosing began.

Mr. Olivander pointed at Nezumi first. He drew out his silver tape measure and it started to measure her. He waited a moment, and then snapped it shut and turned. From one of the shelves he withdrew a long, thin box. From it he took a wand. "Cherry, 11 inches, Phoenix feather."

Nezumi grabbed it excitedly and waved it vigorously. The chair blew up, and Sae fell. "Ouch! Nezumi!"

"Sorry!"

"Perhaps not that one," Mr. Olivander said, reaching for another box. Nezumi sighed. "Aww, I liked that one!"

"Oak, 13 inches, Dragon heartstring."

The candle sputtered, then went out. It began to melt.

"Not that one, then. Willow, 12 inches, Veela hair."

Nezumi gave an experimental wave, and a bubble of golden light blossomed from the tip. As she watched, it grew until it was about the size of a human head, then popped, sending a shower of many colored confetti into the air.

Cho look horrified. "Please not that one."

Mr. Olivander gave a slight smile. "I'm sorry, but it appears to be the right one for your friend here. Perhaps you would care to go next?" The tape measure flew over and took her measurements.

"Hmm…maybe…beech, 10 ¾ inches, hair from a Unicorn's tail."

As Cho waved the wand, sparks flew out and set the hem of Mr. Olivander's robe on fire. "I think not," he said, calmly putting the flames out with his own wand.

"Holly, eleven inches, Dragon heartstring. Give it a wave."

Cho took the wand and waved it carefully. One of the books on Mr. Olivander's desk flew over to her and rustled open. "A perfect fit," Mr. Olivander announced. "Ms. Saezuru?"

Sae gulped as he handed her the first wand. "Ash, ten and ¾ inches, Veela hair."

The door blew open. "No, no, not that one. Try this: Willow, eleven inches, Phoenix feather."

Suddenly, Nezumi's hair turned purple. "Why is everybody staring at me?" she asked, "And why is my head tingling?"

Mrs. Weasley dug in her purse and handed Nezumi a pocket mirror. "Hmm…" Nezumi said thoughtfully. "Interesting."

"Not that one," Mr. Olivander said, pulling his wand out to fix her hair.

Nezumi put her hands over her scalp protectively. "No! I like it! Purple is cool."

"As you wish," Mr. Olivander put away his wand. "Cherry, nine ½ inches, dragon heartstring."

Sae waved it…and several boxes shot off the shelf. "Mahogany, 10 inches, hair from a Unicorn's tail."

Fred ducked as a book whirled towards his head. "Oak, 10 inches, hair from a Unicorn's tail."

Bright flashing bubbles erupted from the wand and formed a halo around Sae's head. "Very good, very good," Mr. Olivander said. "All three come to a total of 21 galleons, please."

They paid, and left the shop, Nezumi gripping her wand with a look of pure joy on her face.


	3. Chapter 3, New Friends

A/N: ok yeah...so I just got back from vacation. I (Sae) wrote most of this chapter. The fourth chapter will be here eventually. You know our summers are really busy. Bear with us please.

After purchasing their wands, the three friends decided to get their books ("Oh boy!" Cho exclaimed delightedly.), robes, and supplies, then stop for some ice cream. So, an hour or so later, they found themselves seated outside Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor with the Weasleys and Hermione.

"They have the best ice cream," George told Nezumi conspiratorially, "It sticks in Percy's hair. It's the best of all the kinds we've tried." Nezumi giggled.

"Fred," Mrs. Weasley said warningly.

"Sorry Mum," said George, "and, by the way, I'm George."

"Oh, sorry George dear."

"Hey!" Ron said suddenly, "Isn't that Harry?"

They all turned to look at the boy with messy black hair across the street. It was unmistakably Harry Potter.

"Harry! HARRY!" Hermione shouted, waving frantically at him.

The boy grinned and crossed the street to sit down next to Ron. Nezumi was jumping up and down. Cho rolled her eyes. Sae was pleasantly curious. Harry seemed to ignore the three new witches at first. He was sharing his "adventures" with the Dursleys with Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked concerned as she listened to how horribly Harry was treated. Cho noticed Hermione's expression, and tried to copy her. When Harry saw Cho at Hermione's side, he began to realize that there were new members of the gang.

"Hey! You guys first years?" he asked Cho, Sae, and Nezumi.

Sae spoke up before Nezumi. "Yeah. I'm Saezuru, Sae for short. This is Nezumi, and this is Chosaku. She likes to be called Cho. We thought it was a trick when we got our letters. We've been staying with the Weasleys."

Sae looked at Ginny with friendly affection. Sae had befriended Ginny. They were practically inseparable. Ginny was a first year too. Sae was glad to have a friend that would be going to Hogwarts for the first time too. Nezumi had preferred to befriend Fred and George. Hey, they were a good match. Cho wanted to be exactly like Hermione. However, Hermione was too independent.

"It's great to meet you," Harry said politely, and went back to chatting with Ron

Hermione turned to Cho. "So, what books do you like?"

Cho's face lit up when Hermione talked to her. Cho began to list hundreds of different books. Hermione would occasionally comment. Cho seemed content. Hermione began to talk about all of the books she had read. When Hermione talked about _Hogwarts, a History_, Ron scowled.

"You never stop talking about that book, do you?" he irritably mumbled.

Cho spoke up before Hermione could. "Well, maybe you should actually _read_ it!"

Hermione was practically glowing with pride. "Nicely put Cho."

Mrs. Weasley walked the group over to the train station. Sae and Ginny were laughing and talking about the different Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Fred, George, and Nezumi were devising a new plan for the first years. Since Nezumi was a first year, they had a perfect spy. And also, Nezumi was a girl. As you know, Fred and George were not allowed in the girl's dormitory. Nezumi was thrilled to help them.

Once Mrs. Weasley left them, Fred whispered to Nezumi. "Watch this."

Fred slipped a pink Bertie Botts bean into Ginny's hand. She picked it up and put it into her mouth. She started choking and spit it onto the ground. Sae was horrified. Nezumi was practically rolling on the floor laughing.

"That was not funny," Sae scolded.

"It was actually hilarious," George laughed.

"Miss Nezumi, would you like to be our apprentice?" Fred inquired.

Nezumi's face lit up with excitement. Sae rolled her eyes and Cho looked scared.


End file.
